Fanfiction Archives
by Raydeetiger
Summary: Many one shot fanfiction ideas from my Wattpad
1. SansxGarfield

Sans x Garfield

garfield was walking a mountain one day, when suddenly he fell through a big H O L E in the ground. "oof yelled garfield as he hit the ground, garfield looked around and he realised that this is where the monsters lived before they moved onto the surface. Garfield flew out of the ruins because he is just so E P I C. flowey the annoying flower then appears out of the ground and tries to kill garfield and snatch his soul for some reason , flowey throws a bullet but it cant hurt garfield because he is just.. so ...E P I C. so then flowey freaking dies. while on the way to the barrier Garfield uses his spidey sense to find that a hot skeleton is following him, Garfield then turned around and unsheathed his big meaty shlong, the second sans appered he saw garfields shlong and got turned on so he took out his blue glowey this out from his shorts. garfield meowed seductively and sans blushed, they then started to frick. sans's shlong slipped right into garfields butthole.

"oh frick" garfield exclaimed while moaning intensely

"ehehehehe" sans started to laugh at the blushing orange cat, he was so hot and sans could not take it

"oh sans" garfield was already nutting but sans was not giving up, sans the continued to take a massive nut in garfields bootyhole. garfield then looked over and odie was there! he was watching the the whole time. odie then let out a massive bork and exploded, right in front of them.

Garfield sheds a massive tear, and sans stomps on him, Garfield was so upset at sans he used his epic powers to disintegrate him.

The end

Authors notes:

Just so most people know I write these fanfictions for a good laugh i don't usually write about two characters i actually ship,


	2. MrKrabs x adult Dora

Dora was walking along the shore of the ocean one day ,when suddenly a giant sponge pulled her to the bottom of the sea.

"What's going on" Dora said when she hit the floor but then she realized she could breathe underwater! And she was in bikini bottom. Dora stopped by the krusty krab to get laid with the hunk squidward. But right as she was going to get laid she noticed mr.krabs, the hottest crustation on the Earth was walking towards her, Mr krabs Sat beside Dora and asked her why she would want to be with squidward when she could be with him. Dora thought about it for a moment and decided she would Frick mr. krabs instead. Dora followed mr. krabs to his crib and started to frick. During the session Mr.Krabs heard a noise, it was Pearl! She was watching them the whole time! Mr.krabs got up and spanked pearl, this really turned on Dora, when Mr.Krabs returned Dora got really into it, so does Mr.krabs. Dora moaned in Spanish as Kermit the frog busted Into the room, Mr krabs got so angry he took out his AK47 and shot Kermit into orbit. Dora has had enough distractions so she swam back to the surface never to see mr.Krabs again, but then the military dropped a nuke on bikini bottom.

The end

Next story is Thanos x Spider-Man


	3. Thanos x Spider-Man

Thanos finally collected enough infinity stones to kill the avengers, he teleported to a place on Earth and started to kill the avengers. he was about to kill a hot boy in a skin tight spider-suit when suddenly he realized that he was spider-man! thanos was blushing so hard he forgot to snap his purple fingers. spider-man approached thanos and took of his sexy mask to reveal a beautiful boy PETER PARKER!! Thanos didn't know what to do in the presence of Peter Parker, then he accidentally tripped on black panthers deteriorating freaking body and kissed the beautiful boy. Peter Parker turned away and said in his twink freaking voice he said "no we cant be together, your a villain... i'm spider-man." but thanos didn't care and ripped of the spider-man suit of his body, to reveal hot abs and mighty pecks, this only turned on thanos more and he ripped his speedo off. peter parker turned away and blushed so much that his face looked like his mask. then out of nowhere the guardians of the galaxy crashed their ship into Thanos's butt-crack. "holy frick" spider-man yelled as thanos single handedly took down the team of heros."I know I shouldnt but..." Peter Parker leaned in for a passionate kiss with Thanos, thanos also leaned in and they made made out, in a pile of Peter Parker's dead teammates. Thanos was so excited that he accidentally snapped. "nooo!" Thanos yelled as spider-man laid down to die, spider-man then said his famous last words"mr.stark I dont feel so good". Spider-man then turned to ashes, thanos was so upset he game ended himself.

the end

the next story is Jason x nicholas


	4. Jason X Nicholas

GUYS YOU WONT KNOW THESE PEOPLE!!

Nicholas was watching veggietales on his computer, when Jason walks into his room, Nicholas quickly shut his computer as Jason puckered his lips. Nicholas has always had s crush on Jason, the burning desire to game end his wee-wee made Nicholas upset because he knew he would never have a chance with him. when Nicholas was blushing Jason grabbed him by the nipples and kissed him aggressively. Nicholas's nipples rippled with pain as jason started to twist them. Brooke was heelying down the hallway when suddenly she took a wrong turn and ended up in Nicholas's room, she sadly shed a tear when she witnessed the scene in front of her, Brooke quickly skirted out of there. Jason and Nicholas where now both crying, they had a witness. "this has to end now" Jason said sadly as he let go of Nicholas's nipples. Jason walked down the hallway and saw Anthony ten, he was crying because Brooke had told him what she saw, they would never be able to look at their teachers the same way ever again.

the end

next story is Thor x Chica x chicken little


	5. Thor x Chica X Chicken little

"I didn't know she was 16" yelled Chicken little as he ran down the street full of furries. earlier that night chicken little was ranting about how the sky was falling, when suddenly something fell from the sky! it was Thor, chicken little blushed his chicken feathers off, Thor looked at chicken little his blond hair blowing in the wind, Chicken little could only say three words to Thor, "take me senpai". Thor blushed madly and turned away, Chica from five nights at Freddy's appeared and whispered in Thor's godly ear, then Thor took out a bundle of cash and Chica took out a sack of white powder, "lets take this to the alleyways" Thor said, his Godly voice thundering in the street, chicken little silently followed them to the alleyways where chicken little watched as Thor started to make out with Chica and probe her robotic body. Chica turned away and blushed "oh Thor" Chica squealed, and they continued. Chicken little then jumped down from where he was hiding and joined in on the action. Thor teleported them to a honeymoon hotel where they continued to make out. Thor then took Chicken little's wee-wee and smacked it until it was red, then Chicken little took Chica's beak and kissed it. then out of the shadows spider-man appeared and said "don't you know Chica is only 16" Spider-man exclaimed while he was trying to trap Thor in his webs but Thor used hacks and teleported away leaving chicken little all alone to deal with spider-man. Now Chicken Little is rotting on prison like a boss.

the end

Next story is black panther x pink panther


	6. Black Panther x Pink panther

Black panther was counting his money in wakanda, and dumped it on a shrine, not just any shrine but Stan Lee's. black panther kneeled down, he folded his hands and closed his eye's. when black panther opened his eyes the shrine was gone! black panther panicked and ran around, and even searched for some clues, eventually he came up with a conclusion whoever stole the shrine will die. Black panther tip-toed around Wakanda searching for the thief, whoever this was...they where good. Black panther sat on his throne in defeat, feeling hopeless, Black panther thought to call his buddy Iron-man, but he figured he would just be fricking captain America ,then out of the corner of his eye Black panther saw something pink sneaking around. Black panther thought this was strange considering that there was almost nothing pink in Wakanda. Black panther got up from his seat and desperately ran towards the figure. Black panther then lunged at the figure and threw a few punches, landing a few hits before even glancing at him. black panther stopped and stared at the bloody figure, who was none other than his childhood crush PINK PANTHER ! Black panther blushed and dropped his hand, Black panther took off his mask "hello my name is black panther, but you can call me T'challa, senpai !" black panther blurted out while he was super blushing, then black panther heard something in the hallway and hid pink panther in his closet. Black panther cautiously crept through the hallways as they tension progressively grew, Black panther unsheathed his claws as he quickly turned the corner and he was stunned at what he saw it was his ex boyfriend Thanos!! black panther yelled at his ex to get out of his house before he pumps him full of lead, but Thanos was already rushing towards him, before long Thanos was aggressively spanking him. Pink panther heard the spankings and quickly Naruto ran down the halls until he made it to the source of the spanking noises. Pink panther jumped on Thanos as black panther was still clawing him, Pink panther kicked Thanos in the NUTS, which caused Thanos to die.

later that night after black panther cooked and ate Thanos for dinner he noticed something on pink panther, he got up and studied pink panther's body, and he quickly welled up in tears, pink panther had a huge wound on his chest and neck, probably fatal " T'challa... I..." pink panthers voice trailed off and he fell to the ground with a big thud " wait pink you said something..." black panther exclaimed as blood from pink chest and eye's, "heh...i guess i did" Pink panther then fell limp in black panthers arms, Black panther kissed the pink furry's limp head before he let it fall to the floor. Black panther keeled beside his star crossed lovers body as he wanted so much to fell the sweet release of death so he could fell his lovers fur once more in furry heaven.

the end

next is Perry the platypus x Rufus the mole rat.


	7. Perry the platypus x Rufus

"hey where's Perry" Phineus questioned, his retard brother Ferb nodding in agreement. Perry sneaked away to his secret spot, where he goes to meet an old man that lives in his mom's basement. "agent P we want you to meet agent R, but you can call him Rufus." Perry looked looked over to the corner of the room to find the most sexy thing he has ever laid eyes on, "hi i'm Rufus" the naked mole rat exclaimed, "wow you're hot" yelled at Rufus as he skirted across the room to meet him. Rufus squealed in delight as Perry licked him relentlessly, "hey babe you wanna go out tonight" Perry moaned "of course i do honey" Rufus answered with great optimism " ok we're going to chuck ' E' cheese because that is the most romantic place ever" rufus nodded in agreement then skirted off to fight doctor doofenshmertz.

Rufus woke up that morning ready for the date, Ron the taco eating big thick thigh boy was sleeping because he is lazy as frick. Rufus snuck out the window, the sheer cold of the wind stung his naked body, but he didn't care because he knew he would be meeting with the handsome babe Perry. Rufus thwacked the door of the Chuck'E' cheese's and walked up to the front desk, he took out the wallet he stole from Ron Weasley and paid for himself because Perry was already inside waiting for him. Rufus slowley walked into the main part of the establishment, the smell of dirty underwear and pizza murderd the insides of his nose, but he didn't care once again because he was looking forward to perrys warm touch. Rufus looked around the arcade and when he looked at the stage area he sqealed he saw Perry. the handsome young lad was sitting next to Chucky and moaning, he was absolutely demolishing his pee-pee at the sound of chucky's melodic voice. " PERRY WHAT THE FRICK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIING" Perry slowly turned his head in shock as he stared at rufus "Mr platypus we're over" Rufus then got kidnapped by dr.Doof and was never seen again.

the end

next is buzzlightyear x nemo


	8. Gromit meets Shaun the sheep

extra long one baby...

it was a normal day in the household of Wallace and his trusty pooch Gromit, so normal in fact than Wallace was questioning his life choices, when suddenly a rock flew through the window and XD'd the back of Wallace's head, knocking him out instantly. Gromit got to his paws and stumbled over Wallace's bleeding out head, he quickly grabbed the nearest bandages he could find and wrapped them around his tic tac head. the beige dog looked out the window to see who did this despicable deed. he looked outside to see a gang of sheep laughing and graffiting the back of Gromit's bicycle, a flood of anger filled his head, nobody touches gromits bike and lives .he quickly ran upstairs to grab his brass knuckles and zoomed outside. the sheep swiftley ran away from the angry dog,Gromit only caught one of the sheep, the smallest of the group but was obviously was the most intellectual. the sheep was squirming under Gromit's weight as the pooch beat him senseless, when the beating was over the sheep was ominously still, so still Gromit thought he killed him. the dog took the body by the legs and brought him into the kitchen where he set him inside the fridge next to Wallace's large cheese stash.

Shaun abruptly awoke, chilled to the bone the last thing he remembered was he was running away from a crazy dog, then waking up in a fridge. Shaun creaked open the door to the fridge relived to find that the kitchen was empty "great just another problem to worry about" Shaun scoffed his degenerate friends where always getting him into trouble coming to the house wasn't even his idea, he only came along because his dog friend Bitzer was giving him a hard time after he accidentally spilled his coffee onto him. Shaun roamed around the kitchen while also looking for something to warm him up.Shaun tripped over a metal ladle and fell to the kitchen floor, Shaun stayed on the floor for a while before a set of paws where in his view Shaun rolled his eyes as the figure picked him up off the ground, Shaun didn't want to be beat again so he struggled to get free from the persons grasp, which succeed in doing. Shaun scrambled over to the nearest item he could defend himself with and held it up to the...dog?!

Gromit looked down at the helpless sheep, he was surprised to see the sheep actually escaped his grasp, but he didn't care about that he wanted vengeance for Wallace's head. Gromit closed in on the young sheep who by now was shivering out of fear and was holding a spoon up to gromit's neck in an act to scare gromit. the sheep lunged at gromit and spooned his neck, gromit froze in panic, he was immobilized from fear as the sheep continued to tear away at his skin. but gromit could see why the sheep would be angry after all he did beat him and stuff him in his refrigerator, gromit chuckled in amusement, he let the guilt ridden sheep tear at his flesh until everything was black.

the mute dog choked up blood as Shaun was digging into Gromits flesh blood flew onto Shaun's face as the pooch's eyes where strained with panic. Shaun felt a pang of sympathy as blood showered the floor of the once spotless kitchen. he suddenly realized what he was doing was wrong but it was too late for that realization as the dog looked up at the blood soaked sheep and muttered his last words "i forgive you" the dog's body then convulsed aggressively as large amounts of blood escaped the dogs throat spilling all over the floor. Shaun's eye's filled with tears as he bent down over the limp dog, his tears were slowly falling down onto the body as Shaun hesitantly turned over the body only to see the dogs eyes rolled back, only showing the whites of the eyes.

the end


	9. Max and Ruby's mystery

wow another long one... EPIC

Ruby set the plates and utensils on the table, neatly she folded the napkins and sat patiently at the table waiting for her stupid brother max to come in and eat. all she wanted in life was too impress her friends and make a good name for her family, especially after her parents mysteriously disappeared . but her little brother max ALWAYS gets in her way, either he would make a mud pie and feed it to her friends, or he would leave his dirty overalls on the floor. but for some reason she couldn't even hear her annoying brother.

Ruby got up from her seat and searched the house. while she was searching Max's room however she came across a picture of her parents. this seemed out of place since she thought she had gotten rid of all the pictures of her parents because they have her anxiety attacks. but this one was different it didn't do anything to her didn't even make her flinch, but she felt a compelling force driving her hand over to the picture to touch it. Ruby carefully knocked the picture over revealing there to be a lever underneath the portrait, she cautiously flipped the switch and a dark passageway lighted with candles opened up. Ruby carefully took a few steps down the old stairs shaking with fear "max...MAX are you down here!" tears welled up in her eyes as the towering fear crashed down on her, making her stumble and fall down the stairs.

Ruby felt the painful knocks on her head as she fell stories down the stairs, minutes felt like hours as Ruby stumbled on to the floor of the chamber. by now ruby's white fur was matted with blood, and her body was littered with bruises. her eyes where clouded with tears as she felt the copious amounts of wounds on her body, she so desperately wanted to head back upstairs and snuggle in the safeness of her room, but as she looked up at the dot that was max's room from all the way at the bottom she knew she had to find her brother, no matter what. Ruby limped into the next room as she continued to call out her brothers name into the darkness "max are you here" she clumsily stumbled into a hole into the ground she desperately tried to crawl herself out but she was surprised to find that there was another secret door in the hole she stranded in. Ruby shimmied her way into the small door and what was on the other side shocked her.

Ruby stood paralyzed as she stared at the scene in front of her. red lighted candles surrounded the blood soaked ground as two rabbit's hung above the ground. Ruby whimpered as she turned her head over to the side of the room to see a little bunny in what to seem to be in an outfit like a black robe and a creepy rusted mask. "ruby finally your here" Max walked over to her sister. Max...wah- what is going on here" ruby looked down at her brother who seemed to look lifeless as he lifted his head to meet her gaze "why i'm talking to mom and dad" Max pointed to the two lifeless rabbits that hung above the candles. "but max...mom and dad why...why are they down here and why are they dead who did this ?" Max took her sisters paw and lead her to the corner where he was standing when she walked in. "here sister" max handed a scroll over to Ruby. she opened the scroll and started to read " reeeee deee im am a idddeeeoottt now i am a spirit" as soon as she finished reading a splitting pain filled her body as she collapsed to the floor she turned her head up too see max stabbing her with a knife, and relentlessly beating her, soon her pain abruptly ended as everything went dark

Max stared at his dead sisters body for a couple of seconds before wiping the blood off of his white fur, before lifting his sisters body onto a noose next to his lifeless parents. Max perked his ears up as he thought he had heard his grandma calling up from the passage opening. "Max?...Ruby are you down here?" Max sat down and smirked as he waited for his grandma to enter his chamber of secrets.

the end


	10. Saving Momo

authors note: in the story Momo has prosthetic legs, because i thought it would be harder to picture a being hopping around, and is a lot shorter than Everyone,also this story takes place in a town where all the creepy pasta lives, ALRIGHT LETS GET STARTED

this story is probably the most cheesy story i have written( and the longest) so just a disclaimer.

Saving Momo

Momo was laying in her bed one day, thinking about the rumors the internet has been spreading about her, over the weeks people had been insulting her about the hoax, the insults had been piling on until this moment. Momo opened the cupboards next to her bed, and pulled out a small sharp object. she took out a small piece of paper, and started to write a sorry note to all the people she had hurt over the past few weeks, she prominently deleted her favorite app Whatsapp, since that was the source of all this craziness going around. Momo took a deep breath and took the dagger and placed it on her neck ready to end it all. When suddenly her best friend Obunga stumbled into the room and landing on the floor face first. while she had the chance Momo hid the dagger underneath her pillow, " hey..Obunga you okay?" Obunga sat up blushing " oh yeah i'm okay Momo, how about you are you dong anything later..." Momo started blankly at her friend what was he implying? Obunga sat next to Momo nervously tinkering with his hands "it's okay if yo-" Obunga cut his sentence off when he saw a silver blade underneath Momo's pillow. He reached for the sharp object but was stopped by Momo "please don't Obunga..please" but Obunga kept pushing on as Momo desperately kept trying to cut Obunga off, but her attempts where futile. " Momo what s this!, what where you thinking! " Momo sat next to her best friend Crying " i know Obunga .. i know, i'm just so tired of getting the dirty looks and the insults...the never ending insults..." Momo's voice shook as she tried to explain herself. " you don't get it Momo i could have lost you.. I care about you Momo, in fact i don't just care about you i love you !.." Momo's crying slowly stopped as she stared at her friend who's face was as red as a tomato, "do..do you really mean it Obunga" Momo stared hopefully at her friend waiting for an answer " um..*clears throat* yes Momo i do uh love you..." Momo's face quickly lit up " really!" Momo bounced up to Obunga and hugged him "does that mean your'e my boyfriend?" Obunga stared into Momo's hopeful eyes, making his heart melt, "yes Momo". Momo lunged up to her boyfriend and kissed him, "okay boooyfriend". while Momo was giggling Obunga stared at the dagger and read the note Momo had written, making his eyes water. Obunga wiped away his tears and sat in front of Momo "Momo i think we need to find who has created the hoax. Momo's laughing stopped when her new boyfriend had mentioned the hoax, "uh...sure, i will pack my bag then...". Rage filled up Obunga as he thought about his girlfriend and what she would have done if he hadn't come by.

My name Jeff

Before they left Obunga and Momo stopped by Jeff the killer's weapon shop to pick up some armory, while talking to slender-man in the store Momo was looking at the sword collection, when Jeff came out from behind the counter. "hey girl you be lookin fine" Momo turned around to see Jeff looking at her top to bottom "uh..h-hi Jeff, how you been?" Momo shifted uncomfortably as Jeff moved closer, Jeff put his hand on Momo's shoulder " Girl without you I have been miserable" Momo lunged back "hey I have a Boyfriend!" Jeff's muscles tensed up "oh really, well if i cant have your body than nobody can!" Jeff pushed Momo to the floor and and pulled a pocket knife out "You will be mine!" Jeff sliced at Momo as she tried to get up, he cut Momo's arm spilling blood everywhere. Obunga finally heard the commotion behind him and quickley dropped his conversation with slender-man and rushed his girlfriends side "Momo you okay?" Momo's eyes where struggling to open with all the tears streaming out of her eye's "Jeff why are you attacking Momo" Obunga was met with Jeff's intense gaze. "because she's beautiful" Jeff lunged at Obunga slicing his hand open and was about to finish the job, but slender-man leaped out of the shadows and skewered him on one of his tentacles. Obunga took this opportunity to escape.

the start of a epic journey

Obunga and Momo stumbled into the bathroom with their injured limbs, Obunga reached into the cupboard and took out a roll of bandages, and wrapped up Momo's cut. Momo looked down at her wrist "Obunga" Obunga looked up "yes Momo" Momo solemnly looked into Obunga's worried eyes "nevermind... let's just pack our bags." Obunga stared at Momo as she attached her prosthetic legs onto her body and quietly walked out of the room. Momo took her packed bags and walked out the door behind her boyfriend, when outside she looked at her house with longing eye's "until later", and so our journey starts here.

The journey

Momo looked around the forest in wonder "wow Obunga look how tall those tree's are" Obunga looked up at the sky clearly uninterested. "it's getting dark Momo we should set up camp. here!" Obunga pointed in the distance where the was a clearing "great that's perfect".

"alright DONE!" Obunga cleared the dust from his clothes as he showed Momo the new tent they had just bought, Momo's eyes sparkled with amazement "Wow Obunga is wonderful" Obunga cleared his throat and blushed "yeah I know" Momo kissed Obunga on the cheek on the cheek and set the bed inside the tent "you know Obunga this will be our first night together...Lets make it special" Momo lit a candle next to her "you..you don't mean.." Obunga was all flustered "oh yes" Momo said seductively as she unbuttoned her yellow dress, inviting Obunga inside.

Obunga awoke next to Momo and blushed a little she is so beautiful he thought to himself, just then Momo woke up and noticed he was staring at her "oh hey Obunga, whats for breakfast?" Obunga got up and headed outside, the fresh spring breeze rejuvenated his senses. Momo quickly made a quick omelette for her and Obunga, and soon they where out on the road again. "hey Obunga where are we even going?" Momo saw Obunga tense up "uh..i didn't really think that through..." he said nervously. "WHAT" Momo rushed up to Obunga "what do you mean ?!" Obunga shifted his feet "uh..well i don,t know where these video's are coming from. so i don't know where to go" Momo fell to the ground in defeat , Obunga kneeled down at Momo "i'm just so disappointed becaus-" Momo got cut off when she grabbed her stomach "Momo what's wrong!?" Obunga said worryingly, Momo took a deep breath "it's nothing Obunga it's just a stomach ache...let's keep moving" "wait!" Obunga grabbed Momo's arm "is there anybody you know that would try and created a hoax centered around you?" Momo's heart skipped a beat as the realization hit her "yes my sister".

My Sister

Dread filled Momo as she sat down on a log next to her boyfriend "yes...My sister Meeko, and I have always been at each others throats. but one moment separated us forever...Me and Meek where just teenagers at the time, and my parent obviously favored me more, whenever i would make a mistake Meeko would take the blame, and a beating... one day i was walking home from school when suddenly somebody pulled a knife on me, Meeko who was next to me, rushed into a bush out of sight, the man with the knife smiled deviously, i was afraid so i...i scratched across the man's throat..and i killed him. the bystanders took out their phones and called 911, I knew i would be arrested and taken into prison, so i blamed my sister who got arrested because of me...". there was a long pause of silence as Momo stared at the ground wiping her tears "hey..cheer up, i'm here" Momo lifted her head to Obunga's reassuring gaze "your the only person i have ever told.." Obunga and Momo leaned in and passionately kissed"Momo do you know where your sister lives" Momo let out a long sigh "yeah...let's go"

Obunga followed his girlfriend through the rivers and up the mountains until it was dark out, they once again had set up camp and laid down for bed. while in bed Obunga heard Momo next to him groaning probably another stomach ache Obunga thought to himself, he saw Momo get up from the bed and head to the makeshift bathroom, while she was in there Obunga heard a gasp then a little scream, Momo calmly walked out of the bathroom and went back to sleep. Obunga knew he had to ask her about this in the morning.

Stomach issues

Momo sat on a log eating her cereal and reading her book when suddenly Obunga tapped her shoulder "hmm...yeah Obunga?" Obunga sat down on the log next to his Girlfriend and cleared his throat "uh why...why did you scream in the bathroom last night" Momo choked on her cereal "uhh...i um, hold on a second" Momo got up and went into the tent, and soon came out with a box in her hand. Momo handed Obunga the box "open it" Obunga carefully, unwrapped the box, and took out the item in the box, Obunga instantly knew what this item was "you..are you..pregnant?" Momo sheepishly shook her head up and down, Obunga scooped his girlfriend up into his arms "o..Obunga your squishing me!" Obunga quickly let go of his girlfriend "are you okay! did i hurt the baby!" Momo giggled and patted Obunga's shoulder "no i think your good, but we should probably get going if we want to make it to Meeko's house". Obunga watched over Momo carefully as they packed up all their things ans headed out onto the road.

Meeko's house

Momo kept the ice pack on her swollen ankles, Meeko's house is just around the corner, but Obunga insured that she take a break before meeting up with her sister. in just a span of a few months,Momo's baby bump has gown a lot bigger, and very noticeable now, so Obunga is even more cautious about meeting with Meeko, but they progressed anyway. Momo knocked on the door and nervously stood in the shadows of the door, Obunga put his hand on Momo's shoulder reassuringly. Suddenly the chipped wooden door creaked open, to reveal an identical Momo look alike, Obunga stepped in front of his girlfriend to disguise her "he..hello" Obunga smelled a nasty stench from the house as Meeko spoke, "uh..hello, my name is Obunga and i want to talk to you about your sister" Obunga saw Meeko Tense up "why would you want me too tell you about my sister" Meeko had aggressive tone in her voice, Momo stepped out from behind Obunga "sister i want to know why you would create that hoax", once Meeko saw that Momo was there she slammed her door shut. " Meeko please let me in i just want to talk" Meeko peeked out the window, Momo took a deep breath knowing her sister was watching she wanted to tell her sister the truth "Meeko, i just want to say i'm sorry, I should have never have blamed you for the murder of the Rake...i don't know how to say this I just..I." Momo staggered to the ground moaning in pain, "OBUNGA..THE BABY..." Obunga shuttered "Meeko please let us inside Momo needs help. Meeko longingly stared at her sister in labor oh i'm going to regret this Meeko unlocked her door and watched as her sisters boyfriend picked her up and brought her to Meeko's bed, " uh..i will get my medical kit" Meeko rushed off into the bathroom, while Obunga paced back and forth, while listening to Momo's painful moans.

Forgiveness

Meeko watched in the darkness as Momo cradled her newborn baby, with Obunga close by her side. Momo looked over at her sister "Meeko do you want to see the baby" Meeko's body tensed up "why would i want to spend time with you you send me too prison for 5 years until mom and dad paid my bail!" Meeko started to storm off "MEEKO WAIT! ..mom and dad didn't pay your bail...i did" Meeko turned towards her sister "you did...?" Meeko ran to her sister and embraced her " I knew you cared, and i'm sorry about creating that hoax, please forgive me", "no Meeko forgive me i'm sorry about everything" Obunga smiled "Meeko would you like to name your niece?" Meeko's eye's lit up "Really!" Meeko cleared her throat " her name is Mitzi, it means Bitter, since i was bitter about how mom and dad paid more attention to you." Momo looked down at her newborn daughter "Mitzi i like that, Obunga what do you think", Obunga's eyes where anime sparkling"I love it!".

Momo, Obunga, Meeko, and newborn Mitzi, and got into Meeko's car and drove home, and lived happily ever after.

authors note: alright so sorry that everything after the chapter stomach issues was boring , i wrote this all in one night,and ended up finishing at 12:31 at night, i mean that's not that late but i just wanted to finish the story soon, so i wouldn't forget my idea's, because i write whatever comes into my head at a time.

(also my cat's name is also Mitzi)


	11. Brooke x Momo

Just so y'all know, Brooke is my friend in real life and clayton is her uncle.

Brooke stepped into the graveyard holding a bouquet of pink flowers. she solemnly walked up to a cracked grave labeled Momo, "oh Momo ever since you have been destroyed i stay awake at night thinking about you...nor have I taken a single shower". Brooke dropped the flowers at the grave and ran away crying, But then she heard something behind her, or someone! Brooke turned around to reveal MOMO! the undead statue crawled over to Brooke and whispered in her ear "take me home BB" Brooke anime gasped at picked up her undead senpai.

Brooke ran with Momo in her hands to Clayton's car, and was yelling at her uncle to let her in. But Clayton also had a crush on Momo and was jealous of his epic niece. Brooke was almost done walking to her house, but something was wrong with Momo. "whats wrong bb?" Momo just whimpered in pain as Brooke tried to find out what was wrong "s..senpai, i don't have long to live...please put me down to make this more dramatic..." Brooke set Momo down on the cement, it soon started to rain as Brooke kept staring at Momo's bulgy eyes tear up "please dont leave me Momo, i literally just got you back" Brooke said as she was watching Pewdiepie "lol too bad luv you" Momo made a heart with her chicken hands and died. Brooke is crying, then clayton came out of a random closet on the street and yelled " DINNER'S DONE YA'LL! ".

End


	12. The New Kid Is Coming

authors note: only the first paragraph of the story is true (and the post it note) the rest is fake

Brooke was sitting in class one day, when she noticed somebody was staring at her from across the room. She turned her head to see the new kid in the school (we will just call him John), John was staring at her HUGE "melons" Brooke sat confused in her chair but didn't think anything about it and she resumed class as normal.When walking out of class she was approached by Anthony Ten, who handed her a post it note he had gotten from the new kid. Brooke opened up the note and was horrified at what she found the note said "Brooke has big breasts", Brooke fell to the ground dramatically, she was internally crying, she decided to check his notebook for anything and was she found was astonishing B e n d y a n d t h e i n k m a c h i n e fan fiction but she kept on going through the day. Later when Brooke was leaving the school with Me he ran past us yelling "hey ladies" like the smug dunderhead he is this made me fully realize what Brooke was talking about when she said he was creepy, My new mission now is to find out his motives.

I sat in a tree outside Clayton's waiting and watching to see if the New kid would stop by. surly he did, the kid tried to be stealthy but he was not epic so i watched as he stood outside Brooke's window watching... then Mr. Clayton pulled into the driveway, this made acne head skirt outta there real fast. i tried to do the same but Clayton saw me. "Rachel what are you doing here" he asked me, i wiped the sweat off my forehead Clayton is big scary I thought to myself "well.." Clayton pressed on "uhhmm.." my voice cracked " i am uh...here to say hi to Brooke" i nervously smiled while sweat dripped down my head "okay..then" he said in a suspicious tone. I tried my best not to be so weird in front of Clayton since he thinks i have a disability of some sorts, but it's mega hard when it's freaking Clayton.

Later the next morning I took a quick shower, during the shower i just kept thinking to myself why wont the new kid leave Brooke alone "RACHEL GET OUT THE SHOWER" my mom yelled as i realized my brother was waiting, i drained the water which had turned purple because of my hair dye, and I quickly got dressed. i packed my books and such into my ducktales bag, AND YES IT IS OLD DUCKTALES (THE BEST ONE). and hurried into the car. I was too busy thinking about how i would solve the new kid problem that i didn't notice the new kid (john) was tapping my shoulder i was internally screaming as the kid got up close in my face " Oh hey girl..so i know you like, know Brooke, so i want you do give this to her, AND DON'T YOU DARE READ IT" I of coarse read it and what it said made me physically sick, "hey melon girl better make sure your aunt and uncle aren't home cause i'm gonna penetrate you hard" one thought popped into my mind while reading it I'm gonna need to go full on Chris Hanson on this one.

I started a call on discord discussing what i was going to do for the plan, i had already called the police and informed them about it, for some reason they listed to a 13 year old girl but i didn't ask about that, Anthony Ten and Ricky agreed to stay with the police while brain and Chloe could help with the camera work. the next day at school we all discussed the plan once again at the lunch table, when suddenly John walked over to us "so Rachel did you give Brooke the note" i was pretending to drink the gross milk the school provides "uh..well i.." i cleared my throat "well DID you" he persisted Brooke stepped in on the conversation "uh yes john i did get the note" john had a confused look on his face "John...my name isn't john, it's Matthew" i internally face palmed of course he doesn't know we named him after the rapist John Wayne Gacy. I cleared my throat "uh sorry we must have gotten you mixed up with uh john" i put my hand on Ricky's shoulder "yup my friend john here" Thankfully Ricky decided to play along with it " uh yeah that's me good ol john", everybody at the table stared at The new kid with nervous smiled plastered on our face "well you could have just said so" he walked off to sit with his Friends.

the plan was in full affect Brooke was sitting at her table playing bit life, while Me, Ricky,Chloe, Brian, and the police all waited in the next room. I heard the garage door slam shut and powerful footsteps leading up to the door, which then squeaked open. the second John walked into the room i noticed something was missing..."OMG HE IS NAKED" i squealed hearing this the police jumped out and incarcerated the foxheart, they handcuffed the young man and brought him to the police cruiser, i knew they were not going to arrest him, mainly because he didn't actually commit a crime, but i still wanted him to see his wrongs.

authors note: now I am writing this in my bed instead of going to sleep so your welcome Brooke

follow Brooke, Chloe, and Brian on wattpad

Brooke:@Fandom-Trash-Here101

Chloe:@cyberdyke_

Brian: @AKABOB


	13. Baljeet x Buford

Baljeet walked into the backyard of his best friends Phineas and Ferb, he knew the second he pt one foot onto the soil that he would be in for a treat. you see Phineas and Ferb are known to create impossible things for people his age, such as giant freaking roller coasters. but something else brought Baljeet to this very home and his name was B U F O R D. Baljeet knew that if somebody had found out about his crush who make fun of him for being an Indian twink.

"hey Baljeet!" Buford yelled as he went up to noogie the little Indian boy in overalls,Baljeet kind of anime blushed as he ran up to him, but Buford didn't think much of it and left to talk with Phineas about his newest creation, The Spank Bot 200!, Baljeet looked up at the machine in awe, suddenly the machine bent over and grabbed him. worry filled Buford, he didn't know why he was feeling this way. but he didn't like it. "Buford heelp me!" the twink cried as the machine relentlessly bet the boys bum turning it a soft pink and soon a blistering red. Buford started to panic, as he watched tears stream down his beautiful face, in turn making Buford cry.

"THAT'S IT" Buford screamed, he couldn't take much more of the crying from Baljeet " but Buford we are trying everything to help him!" Phineas muttered while frantically pulled the cords out of the socket. "THAT'S IT!, I WONT LET THAT MACHINE BEAT MY BOO!" Buford muscles tensed up, as he ran to the machine and relentlessly punched it, creating dents on the metal surface. tears rippled down Buford's face, as his rage filled tantrum was ended with Baljeet falling to the ground.

Baljeet looked up at Buford with stars swirling in his eyes "Buford..you saved me!". Buford started to turn red and sweat 'uhh yeah" Baljeet turned away and blushed. Buford stopped and stared at the boy, then in an instant everything clicked, the confusion, the rage, the blushing, it was all because of one thing. Buford smacked Baljeet like he always regretted doing, and stared at him straight in the eyes, then they both leaned in for a romantic smooch.

the end


	14. Toxic by Brittany spears Frexy

STOP

before reading this I want to mention the story that this was based off of, the story is called My love is toxic/ Frexy by Blitz-gamer1, on wattpad. its loosely based on that because I thought it was really gross ( you know with tons of furry porn and all in the book) and a pretty bad story.

in school I wrote this already but I lost it...and its summer, so Im gonna try and remember it as much as I can 

ok continue

It was a normal day in Freddy Fazbears pizzaria. everybody watched in silence as Freddy threw punches at Foxy. they knew Freddy loved to beat people so they didnt protest. Freddy thenchoke slamed Foxy into a wall (got nosebleed lol) Foxy stumbled toward Freddy and slashed him with his hook, "frick you Freddy" he whined then he ran to pirates cove.

Pirates cove

Foxy stumbled in crying "why is Freddy so mean" he started to cry, looking around the room he noticed a shard of glass. sniffling he grabbed it "i want to die" foxy cried suddenly becoming emo. he slashed his robotic arm.his arm, that is METAL and robotic, started to bleed all over the ground, feeling satisfied foxy kept doing it, but then he heard Freddys voice. "HEY FOXY GET YOUR SORRY BUM OUT HERE" foxy shed a tear and dragged himself over to the bear who was now in the cove. "yeah Freddy" foxy sighed. Freddy the ROBOT blushed a deep red " I suddenly love you" Freddy blushed even harder (nosebleed nosebleed nosebleed)freddy smooched the sexy fox sending them both to the floor." but Freddy im not gay.." standing up Freddy pulled down his pants and revealed a 20 foot shlong! Foxy drooled at the sight "well guess im gay now" he leapt onto Freddy as they both went to town. Freddy then stuck his 20 foot shlong into foxy instantly sending pain up the gay fox "AHHHHHH FREDDY STOP IM DYING". afterwards Freddy smooched foxy, who then also tried to stand up, but failed. "freddy...i think you're shlong paralyzed me' Foxy sighed "oh oops i guess lol" said freddy, then he left the pirates cove.

months later...

Foxy sat in his wheelchair while Freddy sat on one knee in front of him "Foxy the sexy, gay, loveable hunk...will you marry me" Fox sat in shock "sure diggity dawg" he replied then they Brofisted each other. they both crawled into bed later that night, foxy unable to sleep because of the stomach ache he had all day, so he hopped into his wheelchair and rolled to the kitchen where he found just the girl he was looking for...CHICA (nosebleed) "hey chica can you help me?" asked foxy, in return chica turned to him "yeah, what can i help you with" foxy weeled over to her "can you see whats wrong with my rumbley tumbley" chica looked at his perfectly looking tummy " yup you're pregnant" he moaned then she went back to bed. foxy as quick as he could came back to the cove "FREDDY M_PREG IS REAL" freddy gasped "i knew it", "oh yeah also im pregnant" Freddy double gasped "OH MY GOODNESE JUST LIKE MY FANFICTION" they once again crawled into bed but this time they had their hands wrapped around foxy's tummy.

more months

foxy sat at the edge of the table screaming, he was in labor. Freddy came to foxys aid "dang it Freddy I NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN TEMPTED BY THAT MASSIVE WEE WEE". anothr wav o pain crashed over Foxy as he continued to insult his new husband. suddenly a Green thing flew out of Foxys bum crashing into the wall, then it scremed. bonnie rushed over to the baby "congradulations its a boy!!!!111'111" Foxy hugged freddy and cried "lets name him kermit" and thats how kermit the frog was made.

THE END

...and yes this was supposed to be written poorly


	15. Suggestions-

If you have a suggestion for a story I should write than please tell me in the comments. Also if you want me too write a story about two suggested characters than also tell me in the comments


End file.
